rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeroc Springleaf (Corey Allen)
Backstory Yeroc has always been very laid-back, always had a go-with-the-flow attitude. However, he was also very intelligent and creative; he always tested very high next his peers, and it was one of these tests that brought him to the attention of the military. Although he wasn't really one for combat, his intelligence and skills in engineering & fabrication made him valuable. He was placed in a unit where he could work on experimental weapons and armor. One day, while being transported, his unit was attacked, and he was caught in the explosion.... Although he was gravely injured, and in need of multiple amputations, the doctors were able to keep him alive. After recovering, and dealing with a bout of crippling depression, he decided to make the best of his situation. Using all of his skills and knowledge, along with the help of his colleagues, he used his own body as an experiment in cybernetic prosthetic. It took ages to get everything working properly, but he eventually became what he is now... Rkadian History Some years ago, Yeroc met a wonderful bat named Tiffy, and through their many conversations she told him of the world of Rkadia. Intrigued by the idea of such a wonderful place, he decided to join her there. After arriving and completing entrance protocols, he was placed in Squad Ragnarok with his friend Tiffy. He stayed there for a time, and although he enjoyed the group, it wasnt the best fit. He was then transferred to Nightblood, where he found his new home and family. So on love with this new squad and their way-of-life, he decided to become their Squad Leader. Evolution After helping some of his fellow Rkadians collect a few artifacts and release Stylo, he was gifted with a red flame mark that was meant to augment his abilities. It did more than that, though; the magic reacted with the draconian blood infused to him by Arborus, which caused a massive transformation. Yeroc's body forcefully rejected his bionic implants, regenerating all of the damaged or lost flesh and bone in a new draconian fashion. In the Month of the Buffalo, year 3, Yeroc saw that there was a massive overhaul that needed to be done with the commerce of Moon City, and took position as Head Topaz guard. Interview Interviewer: Angora from the Moon City Herald. Angora: Good Morning Yeroc, my name is Angora, I'm with the Moon City Herald. I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. Yeroc: Please, ask away! Angora: Thank you. First question that I'm sure our lovely readers are dieing to know about you. How did you end up with your bionic parts? Yeroc: Well, I was part of an engineering unit in the army. I was injured, badly. After the doctors stabilized me, and i was well enough to handle it, i worked with my colleagues to basically rebuild myself. Everything was experimental at the time, but we made it work... eventually, lol. Angora: Oh my. I'm quite glad that it worked out in the end Yeroc. So, how did you find yourself in the wonderful land of Rkadia? Yeroc: I actually became friends with Tiffy, im sure you know her, some years ago. One day, while we were talking, she mentioned Rkadia and how she thought id be a good fit. So, i came with her to check it out, and i never left. Angora: Awe, well I'm quite glad you came. I've got what looks like one more question for you today Yeroc. What squad do you belong to, and how do you like being in that squad? Yeroc: I live in Nightblood. Thats not where i started, but i definitely think its where i belong. I love my squadmates, the environment, everything. It has become my home. Angora: Awesome. I've never been to Nightblood, though I would like to visit one day. Thank you vert much for this interview today Yeroc. You've been wonderful. Yeroc: It was my pleasure, and im sure your visit would be welcomed. = ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ART BY TIFFY TIFF TURCOTTE Category:Ranger Profiles Category:Nightblood Category:Master List Category:Nova Knights